Over The Rainbow
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: After seeking shelter from a storm, Gwen finds herself in the strange land of Oz. The only way she can return home is with the help of the myserious and powerful wizard of Oz. Along the way she befriends three strange-but-familiar men and does battle with the Wicked Witch of the West. But how can someone to find their way home when they don't have a place to call home anymore?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just a bit of copyrighted fun to be had by taking a childhood classic and mixing it with the Merlin characters. As usual I own nothing but because I've been writing so much angst lately I wanted to lighten things up a bit. **

Home.

A place where you belonged, a place where you were happy, a place where you were loved. It could be where you were born or where you came to. Everyone had a place they could call home, didn't they? Most people did but then there were some who didn't have a home for various reasons. Some didn't have that special place where they could be happy and safe and loved. Gwen used to have a home, now she didn't and that was what she was trying to do; she was trying to find somewhere that she could call home even though she knew that nowhere she went would be anything like the place she called home.

After being kidnapped by Helios, Gwen had left the village she had been living in and followed Merlin's advice; travelling to Ealdor and staying with Hunith. Merlin's mother had always been sweet and accepted Gwen into her home warmly, even though she clearly knew what had happened in Camelot. Gwen couldn't put into words how much she appreciated all Hunith had done for her and while Ealdor was a nice village and undoubtedly a good place to live; it just wasn't Camelot. She just didn't feel at home there. It had been nearly two months since her exile but the homesickness Gwen felt was as strong as ever; it wasn't a physical wound that faded, but an emotional wound. One that she carried around inside her every minute of the day simply because there was no way of curing it. She couldn't go home. Not if she valued her life that is.

At this moment in time, it was early evening and Gwen had decided to take a walk around the woods just outside the village. It was one of the villagers' birthdays but Gwen didn't feel like taking part in the celebrations and so had headed off on her own. As she walked, a sudden loud rumble of thunder caused Gwen to jump as the clouds above her were an ominous shade of grey and moments later the rain began to fall and the wind picked up and became fierce. A storm was coming. Gwen pulled her cloak tighter around her and ran to find some sort of shelter and she came across an old small stone house that looked abandoned. Knowing some shelter was better than no shelter from a storm; Gwen hurried to the door and pushed it open.

The inside of the house was bare but it was relatively dry and Gwen sat on the floor and drew her cloak tighter around herself as she waited for the storm to ease off. The storm however seemed to increase in intensity and caused the whole house to start shaking. The next thing she knew, Gwen was being flung around like a rag doll as the whole house seemed to lift up into the air. Gwen stared at the window but could see nothing but what looked like the air itself actually spinning around.

Then it stopped and she hit the floor with a thud, landing on her head and passing out.

When she came to, Gwen was aware of something moving close to her head. She heard a whooshing noise, like someone was breathing on her! Gwen shot upright and moved back in shock at the sight of a little white winged creature. No not a creature, a dragon! For a moment there was silence as Gwen stared the little dragon out. It must only be a baby, Gwen reasoned, it was far, far smaller than the Great Dragon but that didn't mean it could be any less vicious. Dragons were dragons after all. Gwen rubbed the spot where she had hit her head but there was nothing. no bump, no pain, how was that possible?

Just as she thought that, the little dragon squawked slightly, causing Gwen to look at it.

"Did you do this?" Gwen asked and the little dragon nodded its head. So it understood her. Interesting. Gwen smiled; she supposed the dragon was quite sweet. "Thank you."

Gwen got up and looked around. The storm must have died out while she'd been passed out. There was silence around her and sunlight was streaming in through the window. Sunlight, she must have been asleep all night. Gwen went to move towards the door before she realised something important, her clothes had changed from her favourite lavender dress to a blue and white checked dress that came to the middle of her calf with white ankle socks and her hair had been put into two bunches, a hairstyle she hadn't worn since childhood.

"How on earth?" Gwen muttered as she ran a hand over one of the bunches before she cautiously walked towards the door. So much strange stuff was happening here; her clothing changing, the mysterious little dragon… She still couldn't get over that, an actual dragon. Wasn't the Great Dragon killed by… Gwen stopped herself. She didn't want to go down that road right now. Memory Lane wasn't her favourite place right now.

"Do you have a name?" Gwen asked, not even bothering to feel foolish, she'd done stranger things in her life than try and speak to a dragon, but it was definitely in the top three. The dragon made a strange rasping, hissing noise that sounded vaguely like a name.

"Aithusa?" Gwen repeated and the little dragon, Aithusa, nodded. "Thank you Aithusa, but I think we both need to head back now, don't you?"

Gwen pushed open the door and stepped outside. She froze and took in her surroundings. It seemed to be a village with an assortment of brightly coloured buildings and large flowers blooming freely. The entire village was covered with eye-watering shades of reds, oranges, yellows, greens, blues and purples and every other colour there was. Gwen took a step forward to take in the unusual sights better before looking back at the house which looked like it must have been flung from a great height before down at Aithusa who was at her feet.

"Aithusa, I get the feeling we're not in Ealdor anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen took a few cautious steps forward to better take in her surroundings. It looked to be a village but it was completely empty. Just as she thought that, there was a giggling sound and she spun around trying to find the source as a few more people giggled.

"Who's there?" Gwen called as a strange musical sound emitted from behind her and she spun around to see a dark haired woman appearing from nowhere. The woman had long dark hair and was wearing a maroon dress. There was something strangely familiar about her but Gwen couldn't place her in her mind. The woman looked at Gwen and smiled.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" the woman asked and Gwen inwardly rolled her eyes. That was one thing she didn't miss about Camelot, being accused time and again of being a witch and the whole imprisonment-almost-executed-on-a-false-charge drama that went with it.

"I'm not a witch." Gwen denied.

The dark haired woman looked confused. "That's strange, the people of Munchkin Land told me that a good witch fell from the sky in a house and crushed the Wicked Witch of the East. There's the house and that's what's left of the Wicked Witch of the East." The woman explained as she gestured back to the house. Gwen looked down and jumped back horrified. Sticking out from the bottom of the house were the feet of a woman! The noticeable thing was the glittering red shows on the witch's feet. Gwen looked from the witch's feet to the strange dark haired woman.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to kill her!" Gwen denied; how could she have stopped it anyway? She was out cold.

"Don't worry about it, she wasn't just wicked in name." The woman stated unsympathetically. "But that brings me back to my question; the Munchkins told me that a witch dropped a house on Morgause; there's the house, there's Morgause and here's you." The woman explained.

"Wait, did you just say Morgause?" Gwen asked. Morgause? What was she doing here? Wasn't she dead? In any case she was dead now. But still, what was going on?

"Yes I did, but if you are not a witch then who are you?" the woman asked curiously.

"My name's Gwen. I was from Ealdor but now I don't really know where I am. I'm honestly not a witch, witches are cruel and wicked." Gwen insisted, well as far as she knew and experienced, those with magic only sought to cause pain and suffering with it. However as she said that, the mysterious laughter sounded again and she frowned, slightly confused. "Who was that and what's so funny?"

"Those are the Munchkins and they're laughing for two reasons. The first being Morgause's death and the second is because I am a witch. I'm Nimueh, the Good Witch of the North. It's my job to ensure that the land of Oz and its balance is maintained. One new life came to Oz and another left so here I am." Nimueh explained before she looked around her. "It's alright you can come out now."

Gwen stared as from out of buildings, alleyways, bushes of flowers and even the branches of trees dozens of people emerged; the people however were tiny in size. All of them were dressed in clothing just as brightly coloured as their surroundings and each of them was beaming at her. This was getting stranger and stranger. Tiny people, good witches and the 'Land of Oz'? She'd never heard of that kingdom. Where was this place? Nimueh guided Gwen who stooped to pick up Aithusa as she walked them into the town.

"Come and meet Gwen, the heroine of Munchkin Land. She came from the land beyond the skies known as Ealdor and rid the land of this evil woman forever." Nimueh announced and the tiny townspeople began to cheer and different people approached Gwen.

"We're so thankful for what you have done. You have freed us all." One of them claimed as he bowed to Gwen and another man walked towards her. It looked just like Gaius only he too was barely four feet tall.

"I have examined the witch and I can confirm on this day that she is indeed dead." Gaius announced to further cheers. More and more people were coming up and thanking Gwen. Some children ran forward and presented her with flowers and she offered to let them stroke Aithusa's head before the crowds parted to let a small dark haired woman walk up to Gwen. Upon seeing the crown on the tiny woman's head, Gwen curtsied out of habit and the woman smiled.

"I, Princess Mithian of Munchkin Land; thank and honour you Gwen for freeing us from the darkness of Morgause's control. I degree that today shall forever be a day of celebration of our people's freedom." Princess Mithian announced and Nimueh nodded in agreement.

"Let the word be spread throughout the land that everyone is to celebrate. The wicked witch is dead at last." Nimueh announced as the munchkins cheered and began singing about Morgause's death before a sudden loud bang and a plume of red smoke appeared from nowhere. The munchkins screamed in terror and ducked to the ground as the smoke cleared. A figure with green skin, clad in a black dress with a matching hat on her head and curiously holding a broomstick appeared. As she stalked about the town, she saw the sight of the crashed house and Morgause's crushed body. The woman let out a scream of anger before turning on her heel, facing Gwen who was torn between shock, recognition and a touch of humour. The witch looked exactly like Morgana except for the green skin.

"Who killed my sister? Who killed the Witch of the East? Did you do it?" Morgana shouted as she glared at Gwen who stood her ground.

"It was an accident; I never meant to kill her." Gwen argued, besides in _her_ strange land it was Morgana who had killed Morgause. Morgana smirked at Gwen threateningly.

'_Morgause's sister, clad in black, smirking; yep this is Morgana alright.' _Gwen thought on a tangent as Morgana stepped toward her threateningly.

"Is that so? Well I can cause accidents too." Morgana snarled and Nimueh cleared her throat.

"Aren't you forgetting about the ruby slippers?" Nimueh asked and Morgana turned and moved back towards the house but as she bent down to grab the slippers, they vanished from sight and Morgause's' legs curled up and vanished under the house.

"They're gone! You thief, give them to me or I swear I'll-" Morgana threatened but Nimueh dismissed her easily.

"It's too late, there they are and there they will stay." Nimueh retorted coolly gesturing to Gwen's feet. Gwen looked down to see that the ruby encrusted shoes had somehow appeared on her own feet. She had to admit, for all of Morgause's evilness and flaws, the woman always had fantastic fashion sense.

"Give them to me. You have no idea of the power they possess. Give them to me or I swear you will pay." Morgana threatened but again Nimueh dismissed her with a laugh.

"You know that your powers don't work here Morgana. Now I suggest you be a good little witch and run along. You'll never know, Gwen might just drop a house on you." Nimueh taunted and Gwen had to smile at that remark as Morgana looked up before glaring at them and smirking at Gwen again.

"Very well then but just you wait and try and stay out of my way if you can." Morgana warned sinisterly before pointing a green finger at Gwen who instinctively tightened her hold on Aithusa. "I'll get you my pretty and your little dragon too!"

With a loud cackle Morgana turned away and disappeared in another burst of red smoke. As the smoke cleared, the munchkins got to their feet and Gwen turned to Nimueh.

"I don't mean to be rude but how am I supposed to return to Ealdor?" Gwen asked; this place was unusual but seemed nice. However with Morgana now looking to kill her (no change there), Gwen was now looking to find a way of getting out of here and back to Ealdor as soon as she could possibly go. Nimueh looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding to herself.

"I suppose the only person who can help you is the Wizard of Oz himself. He lives in the Emerald City and is the most powerful person in Camelot. A little odd, grant you but if anyone could get you to Ealdor it would be him." Nimueh suggested and Gwen nodded. She still wasn't clear about the trusting people with magic but beggars could not be choosers after all.

"So how do I get to this Emerald City?" Gwen asked.

"You follow the Yellow Brick Road. And be careful, Morgana is very dangerous and will stop at nothing to get those ruby slippers. Keep them on you at all times and you'll be safe. Good luck." Nimueh advised as she faded from sight. Gwen watched her go and looked down at Aithusa.

"What do you think, shall we find this wizard?" Gwen asked the dragon who nodded his head and snuggled into her arms, quietly confirming his cuteness for everyone in the area. Gwen looked at the ground to see the yellow brick road beginning at the end of the street. As she moved towards the yellow brick road, she muttered Nimueh's advice to herself.

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road." Gwen muttered as Gaius stopped her.

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road," he advised and Gwen walked on before Princess Mithian stopped her.

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road." Mithian advised and as Gwen walked, the entire town began repeating for her to follow the Yellow Brick Road and informing her that she was off to see the wizard. Gwen walked out of Munchkin Land and as it faded to the distance, she kept walking down the yellow path. She hoped she could find this Emerald City soon enough to get back to her own style of weirdness.

**AN: So there we have the Wicked Witch of the West and Glinda the Good Witch; I know Nimueh was more the antagonist but in another version someone used Freya as the good witch and I didn't want to copy them. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for all your reviews and support, this is pretty cracky but I've been writing a lot of angst lately so I need to lighten my own mood and my writing in general. Enjoy.**

Gwen continued walking down the yellow brick road with Aithusa tottering along at her feet. The baby dragon's attempts to fly were a sweet and welcome distraction from the repetitive views of fields, the threat of a blood-thirsty Morgana and the general weirdness of the situation. Just where was this place, who were these people and why did some of them seem so painfully similar to people she'd known back home? There were so many questions and yet so few answers. Just as Gwen came to that thought, another question presented itself on top of everything else.

"Now which way do we go?" Gwen asked as she came to a stop at a field which caused the yellow brick road to divide into two. Nimueh never mentioned the idea of a spilt in the road, she was just told to follow the yellow brick road. Back in Camelot if you didn't know what was going on and couldn't get any answers you just tended to wing it.

"You could go down this way," a voice from nowhere claimed. Gwen looked around but the fields were empty save for a scarecrow propped against a post who was pointing to the path to the left.

"Who said that?" Gwen asked peering around behind her as the speaker spoke again.

"Of course some choose to go down that way," the voice spoke again and Gwen turned to see the scarecrow was now pointing to the right lane. Aithusa snarled as Gwen stepped closer towards the scarecrow to get a better look at it.

"But either way is just as good," the scarecrow claimed as he crossed his arms over his chest and beamed at Gwen who's eyes widened. Not because of the moving and talking scarecrow, (after you've encountered the un-dead, you tend to be pretty much shockproof at the concept of lifeless things coming to life) but because of the impossible familiarity of the scarecrow. The scarecrow's clothes were tattered and there were bits and pieces of straw sticking out of him and underneath his hat there was a particularly messy clump of straw and while his face was made of what looked to be an old sack; it looked remarkably just like…

"Gwaine? Is that you?" Gwen asked, since Morgana was here, Gaius was here why couldn't Gwaine have found himself in this warped reality too? Gwaine shrugged his shoulders at Gwen.

"I don't know," Gwaine replied.

"What do you mean? Are you Gwaine or not?" Gwen questioned and Gwaine nodded.

"Well I think that was what they called me when they made me and stuck me here. Mainly I just get called Scarecrow. Easier to remember because that's what I am. I'm not a good one but I'm a scarecrow." Gwaine explained as a crow landed and he attempted to scare it away but failed causing him to sigh heavily.

"You see? How can I be a scarecrow if I can't scare a crow? I just don't know how." Gwaine stated flatly as the bird got bored and flew away.

"Were you never taught?" Gwen suggested; if scarecrows in this land talked and moved, surely that meant they could learn things, right?

"They couldn't teach me, I haven't got a brain." Gwaine explained as he patted his head for emphasis. "Only straw."

"But if your head is full of straw how can you talk and move?" Gwen asked and Gwaine smiled at her again.

"Well lots of people without brains do an awful lot of talking don't they?" Gwaine reasoned and Gwen smiled at that comment, finding truth in it. They used to joke that Gwaine was the one who was the most likely to suggest to do something recklessly stupid but at the same time he would say or do something clever to prove himself to be smarter than he let on. Maybe this Gwaine was the same.

"I'll give you that, listen I'm supposed to be going to the Emerald City to find the Wizard who can take me home. Would you like to come with me?" Gwen offered. She wasn't sure where she was going and it would be good to have a friend with her. Even if he was made of straw.

"The Emerald City to see the Wizard? Sure I'll go with you; maybe he can give me a brain." Gwaine stated as he squirmed around slightly against the post he was hooked onto. "The only problem is that I'm kind of stuck."

"Allow me," Gwen said as she climbed over the fence into the field and unhooked Gwaine from his post. Gwaine slumped onto the grass before pulling himself up.

"Thanks, what's your name?" Gwaine asked.

"I'm Guinevere, my friends call me Gwen, well they used to." Gwen replied as she climbed over the fence and gathered up Aithusa. At the sight of the dragon, Gwaine backtracked. "What is it?"

"I'm not exactly fond of fire or fire-breathing creatures, I'm made of straw remember?" Gwaine stated and Gwen looked at Aithusa who fixed his orange eyes on her as though trying to plead his innocence.

"He's my friend Aithusa, and we don't attack friends. Is that clear?" Gwen ordered and Aithusa nodded so Gwen offered Gwaine the chance to stroke the dragon and the scarecrow tentatively scratched the baby dragon's head. "So which way is the safest to get to the Emerald City? It's just I'm kind of in a bit of trouble with a wicked witch."

"Which witch?" Gwaine joked and Gwen smiled at the bad pun despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Morgana, I accidentally killed Morgause when I arrived and Nimueh gave me her shoes so Morgana's avenging her sister's death by killing me and stealing the ruby slippers back. That's why I'm trying to get to the Wizard as quickly and safely as possible so I can leave Oz and get back home." Gwen replayed.

"Hmm, firstly well done for killing Morgause, seriously you've done us all a favour. Secondly I'll help you get home. Where is your home?" Gwaine asked as he linked his arm around Gwen's arm.

"Came-Ealdor, it's a small village but it's quite far away." Gwen explained as she stopped herself at the last minute from claiming Camelot was her home.

"Well then, the sooner we get going the sooner I can get my brain and you can go home. What do you say my lady?" Gwaine asked and Gwen smiled at him.

"I guess we're off to see the Wizard." Gwen stated as they began walking down the route Gwaine had chosen. Gwaine and Gwen had their arms linked and Aithusa was half-tottering, half-flying beside them as they made their way down the yellow brick road.

Morgana looked away from her crystal ball and paced around the room. So the scarecrow was trying to protect the girl. Ha! What use was a man made of straw? That being said, it would make killing her harder now that there was another possible victim to factor in. Morgana shook her head and fetched her broomstick and mounted it. She would need to keep a close eye on this murderer and do whatever she could to ensure that she did not make it to the Emerald City and to that blasted wizard.

**AN: So we have our scarecrow, next will be the Tin Man. I'll take any guesses you may have for the Tin Man, Cowardly Lion and Wizard. Happy Halloween folks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I have done nothing but write today what with last night's episode; I needed to cheer myself up so I got back to writing this. Now I asked you all who you thought the tin man would be and I'm surprised none of you thought who I picked. Either way let's crack on with the story.**

Gwen and Gwaine continued walking down the yellow brick road and after a while Gwen's stomach began rumbling and she tried to think about when she had last ate anything. It must have been around lunchtime yesterday in Ealdor. After her stomach rumbled a third time, Gwaine looked at her knowingly and Gwen shrugged her shoulders, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm haven't eaten in a while." Gwen shrugged and Gwaine pointed at the clump of trees just off the brick road that were covered in ripe apples.

"We could take some of them." Gwaine suggested as they climbed over the fence and approached the tree. As Gwen pulled an apple off a branch, another branch closed around her arm and a face appeared in the wooden bark. That was unexpected.

"What are you doing?" the tree snapped, Gwen would have claimed it barked but it wasn't really the time for jokes.

"Um sorry, I was just," Gwen began to apologise but the tree next to the one which held her also had a face appear and it too glared at her.

"Oh you're sorry are you?" It shouted at them as the first tree let her go.

"How would you like it if I pulled something off you?" the first tree shouted, clenching the branches to make a sort of fist.

"It was an accident really," Gwen claimed. She kept forgetting that in this world everything was completely insane. Some of the stuff admittedly wasn't as shocking as it would be to others but talking trees was definitely something she hadn't seen coming. Gwaine however pulled his hat off and turned to Gwen grinning a familiar grin at her. Gwen knew from the Gwaine she had known in Camelot that that meant he was planning something clever or troublesome.

"You wouldn't want any of those apples anyway Gwen." Gwaine claimed loudly looking cheekily at the two sullen trees. "I bet they're crawling with worms and taste absolutely awful. There are some better ones in the woods."

"Why you cheeky little!" the two trees roared and begun firing apples at them. Gwaine caught some in his hat and with a call of thanks, he, Gwen and Aithusa vaulted back over the fence and down the road again away from the trees.

"That was quite clever." Gwen complimented as she bit into one of the apples. Gwaine grinned and lightly tossed one of the apple cores into the woods and they heard it hit something with a loud clang. Looking at one another, they stepped off the road and into the trees. Propped up against one of the trees looked like a man who was in full armour and holding an axe yet on closer inspection it was clear that the man wasn't wearing metal armour, he was made of it. Gwen looked at the metal man's face and stepped back slightly as she stared into yet another very familiar face.

"Arthur?" what was he doing here, unless he too was another doppelgänger of someone she had known in Camelot. Metal Arthur attempted to speak but his speech was muffled. Gwaine looked at Gwen confused.

"What did he say?" Gwaine asked as again Metal Arthur made a muffled mumbling noise and shook slightly before his foot connected with an oil can at his feet. Gwen set Aithusa onto the ground and picked up the can before it spilled.

"Of course, we need to oil him so that he can move." Gwen stated as she used the oil can to oil some of Metal Arthur's joints before applying the oil to both sides of his mouth. As she finished and handed the oil can to Gwaine, the metal version of her former fiancé began to speak.

"Thanks I've been stuck there for ages." Arthur said and he began moving around trying to get some movement into his arms and legs.

"What happened to you?" Gwaine asked and Arthur shrugged his shoulders with a clanking noise as they made their way back down to the yellow brick road. His movements were still stiff and every so often there was a slight clanking noise from one of his joints. Arthur looked around as though trying to recall where exactly he was and what had happened to him.

"I was cutting wood when it started to rain. The rain caused me to rust and I've been stuck here since. My name's Arthur by the way." Arthur replied as he offered his free hand to the others.

"I'm Gwen, this is Gwaine and Aithusa," Gwen replied. "So you're made entirely of metal, that's why you rusted?"

"Yes, I couldn't even tell you how long I stood there for being unable to move or speak or do anything." Arthur replied.

"That must have felt awful." Gwaine stated. "I would hate that, it's bad enough being stuck in a field all day."

"It wasn't awful, well it was but I didn't feel it." Arthur replied and at the curious looks he explained. "When they made me they forgot to give me a heart. Without that heart I can't feel anything at all, I never have."

'_A man without a heart unable to feel anything, where have I seen that before?'_ Gwen thought to herself before turning back to the metal Arthur. They had used to joke that since Arthur wore his chainmail that often he may as well have been made from chainmail. It was bewildering how so many familiar faces were appearing in this strange world and yet somehow they were befitting to the world she had left behind. Seeing Arthur again, albeit a metallic alternate Arthur was still painful too. Maybe it was the knowledge she'd broken her Arthur's heart which made her sympathise with this Arthur's lack of heart but whatever it was, Gwen placed her hand over Arthur's metal one and smiled at him.

"Well Gwaine, Aithusa and I are travelling down the road to try and find the Wizard. You're welcome to join us; maybe he can give you a heart? I mean Gwaine's hopefully going to get a brain and I'm trying to find my way back home." Gwen suggested and Arthur looked at the woman, dragon and scarecrow.

"Do you think he could give me a heart?" Arthur asked, it was all he ever wanted, to have a heart and be able to feel emotions and love. Maybe if he had a heart, he would be able to do those things. Could the wizard really do it?

"Of course he could, he's the Wizard." Gwaine claimed, even without a brain he knew that the Wizard could do anything and everything he set his mind too.

"Besides we've come such a long way. He's bound to do something to help us." Gwen stated and just as she said that there was a loud bang and a few meters away Morgana appeared perched on the roof of an abandoned house sneering at the sight of Gwen, Aithusa, Gwaine and Arthur.

"You're gathering quite the following aren't you, you murderous little fool! I would suggest that you two buffoons stay away from her." Morgana claimed as the trio stared her out.

"Or what, we're not afraid of you." Gwaine claimed and Morgana smirked at him.

"Oh is that so, well then how about I warm up your feelings about me?" Morgana suggested as she created a ball of fire with her hand and aimed it at Gwaine. Arthur however stepped in front of them and the fireball bounced off his metallic chest causing Morgana to glare at them.

"That was just me getting started. I'll use the scarecrow to stuff my mattress and you, you metal pest shall make a wonderful beehive! As for you Gwen, I'll make you pay for what you've done, just you wait!" Morgana vowed and she vanished in another cloud of black smoke.

"Well she seems nice," Arthur stated flatly causing the others to grin. "What did you actually do to her?"

"It wasn't really what I did but the house I was in fell from the sky and killed her sister. Nimueh gave me her enchanted slippers and I need to find the wizard to let me go back home, well, back to Ealdor anyway. Morgana as you've seen, wasn't exactly happy about that." Gwen explained and Gwaine and Arthur grinned at her reassuringly.

"Well don't worry Gwen, we'll look after you. I mean can you imagine me as a mattress?" Gwaine asked as he puffed up his straw chest. "You wait until the wizard gives me a brain, then we'll see who's the mattress. That witch doesn't scare me."

"She doesn't scare me either. A beehive? Ha! Let her try. Don't worry Gwen, we'll look after you." Arthur promised as he smiled that painfully familiar smile at Gwen who smiled at both the men and placed a hand on each of their arms.

"I feel like I've known you both forever. Even though I haven't, have I?" Gwen stated, these versions of Gwaine and Arthur were great and she was beyond pleased that she had found them. Yet the fact remained, they weren't the Gwaine and Arthur that she knew. The Gwaine and Arthur that she knew were miles upon miles away in Camelot.

"I don't know, where you there when I was put in that field?" Gwaine asked.

"Or when they forgot my heart?" Arthur asked and Gwen shook her head. She could tell them what happened but she doubted they would really understand, or worse they would leave her too. In this place, she needed all the friends she could get.

"No, I can't really explain it. But I am so glad I met you both." Gwen said as she smiled at them and gathered Aithusa who had been flapping his wings and hovering in the air just above the road.

"We're pleased to have met you too." Gwaine stated and they began walking down the yellow brick road towards the Emerald City once more.

**AN: So there we have Arthur as the Tin Man. Next up it's the Cowardly Lion and then it won't be long until we meet the Wizard who everyone has already naturally guessed. Well that one was obvious.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and feedback. I'm sorry this one took so long and I was interested to see the different suggestions for the Cowardly Lion, all very good ones I might say. Anyway the majority of you guessed it right.**

The yellow brick road led the group further and further into the woods. The trees seemed to get thicker and taller, blocking some of the light and making the woods seem darker than what they were. The ragtag group looked around nervously, being on the lookout for any sudden appearances or movements. Arthur tightened his hold on his axe, Gwaine seemed to steel himself, Aithusa bared his little fangs and Gwen looked around thinking of the various beasts that roamed the woods back outside Camelot.

"What sort of creatures do you think live here?" Gwen asked as they walked slowly through the woods.

"I don't know, do any eat straw?" Gwaine asked and Arthur shook his head.

"I don't think so but there may be griffins," Arthur warned as he held up his axe, ready to defend his friends in case any such beasts did attack.

"Or wyverns," Gwen added looking upwards.

"Or Dorrocha," Gwaine added with a mock-shiver as he and Gwen both picked up a fallen branch to use as a basic weapon and they continued into the darkening woods. As they rounded a corner they could hear footsteps before a large hairy creature leapt out at them on its hind legs and brandishing its fists at them.

"Come on! Who wants a go? Come on! What about you Straw Boy?" the creature asked and Gwaine stumbled back, tripped over his feet and fell. The creature then turned to Aithusa who bared his fangs and as the creature lunged for it, Aithusa flew into Gwen's arms and without thinking she smacked the creature on the head with her branch.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" the creature demanded and as he rubbed his head and stared at Gwen through watery eyes she found herself looking at yet another familiar face; albeit on the hairy lion's body.

"Elyan?" Gwen asked; who else was she going to see here? Percival? Leon? Merlin? Elyan looked at her and bowed his head.

"Is it bleeding?" Elyan asked and Gwen ran a hand over his mane and it came up dry.

"No it's not. I'm sorry for hitting you but you shouldn't have scared Gwaine or tried to attack Aithusa, he's only a baby." Gwen chided gently as Arthur helped Gwaine up and the men looked at the newcomer who looked at Gwaine shame-facedly.

"Sorry mate," Elyan apologised offering his hand, Gwaine grinned and shrugged.

"I wasn't scared," Gwaine denied and they looked at them knowingly. "Much."

"I understand that, I haven't any courage to do anything. That's why I'm here in the woods, I'm too afraid to go anywhere else." Elyan explained and Gwen touched his arm sympathetically.

"Why are you afraid?" Gwen asked, when she was little her brother was the bravest person she'd known and even nowadays his bravery always made her happy. Deep down however as her mind briefly flashed back to That Day she recalled how the one time she needed him to be brave for her he'd let her down.

But she didn't need to be thinking about that right now.

"I don't have any courage; I'm scared of everything even these woods but I'm too scared to leave them." Elyan explained, jumping as a large black raven flew out of a tree nearby cawing loudly.

"Maybe you could come with us. We're going to the Emerald City to find the Wizard because I need a heart, Gwen needs to go home and Gwaine as you've already seen, needs a brain. The Wizard might be able to give you some courage." Arthur offered and Elyan looked at the group.

"You want me to come with you, even though I'm an absolute coward?" Elyan asked as Gwaine gave a loud 'hey' in protest at the wisecrack Arthur made about him.

"Of course," Gwen replied and Elyan smiled at them as they continued down the path through the woods. As they walked further down the yellow brick road the trees started to get thinner again and more light was able to break through the leaves that served as the forest ceiling, climbing slightly as the ground sloped upwards before they came through the other side on the top of a hill. Past the next few fields they could see the large gates to the city as well as the towers of a castle that was a glittering emerald green underneath the sunlight.

"There it is!" Gwen said, pointing at the spire and the men grinned at her.

"What are we waiting for?" Gwaine asked and they half ran down the hill towards the flower fields waiting at the bottom. When they reached the bottom, they increased their pace to reach the city gates.

In her dark fortress in the western regions Morgana looked up as her raven flew onto the windowsill and clenched her fists. So they managed to reach the Emerald City, Morgana thought as she paced around the room. Gwen may have reached the Emerald City but she wasn't safe just yet. However Morgana had dealt with the Wizard in the past so she would need to think of a way she could remind Gwen she was still after her without having to deal with that fool. Morgana grabbed her broomstick, mounted it and took off into the sky towards the Emerald City.

As the group of four, five including Aithusa, reached the city gates and looked up. The gates were taller than any of them and cast iron. At the top there was a bell with a cord hanging down to their level. Gwen tugged on the cord and the bell jangled loudly. As the ringing echo faded, a small door opened in the gate and Leon stared at them frowning.

"Didn't you read the sign?" Leon snapped and they looked at the blank green gates and back at Leon.

"There is no sign." Elyan pointed out and Leon looked at them in frustration.

"Yes there is, it's as plain as my face!" Leon claimed before he looked at the gate, shook his head before retreating inwards momentarily before reappearing with a sign that he attached to the gate and shutting the door again. The group of friends looked at the sign and shook their heads.

_Bell out of order, please knock._

"That makes no sense." Gwen commented. Then again nothing here was making sense and instead of arguing she raised her fist and knocked three times on the gates. Again Leon appeared looking a bit calmer this time. Gwen did recall that Leon always had been a stickler for the rules and that obviously was true for his Oz counterpart.

"That's better, what do you want?" Leon asked Gwen.

"We're here to see the Wizard, we need his help." Gwen explained and Leon shook his head.

"Sorry nobody is allowed to see the Wizard, even I've never seen the Wizard." Leon claimed and Gwen looked at Arthur, Elyan and Gwaine before turning back to Leon. They didn't come all this way for nothing.

"I was sent to see the Wizard, Nimueh the Good Witch of the North sent me after I accidentally killed Morgause." Gwen explained and Leon looked at her sceptically.

"She did, did she? Do you have proof?" Leon asked, every time someone came seeking an audience with the Wizard there was the usual sort of claim but none of them ever had any proof.

"She's wearing the ruby slippers," Gwaine answered and Gwen stepped back to allow Leon to see the glittering red shoes on her feet and Leon nodded and opened the gates to let them in. before they stepped into the city, Leon handed them all a set of goggles, even a little set for Aithusa for them to wear. He pulled the goggles over his own eyes as they stepped into the Emerald City.

As they walked into the Emerald City, Gwen felt a now familiar pang of remembrance. The city looked just like Camelot except for the fact it was bright green. All around them people were going about their daily lives, some glancing at the newcomers being led by Leon through the streets towards the castle. As they made their way through the town a series of loud screams broke the general bustling and content nature of the town. Everyone looked up into the sky to see Morgana flying around on her broomstick from which black smoke was emerging to create a large threatening message in the sky.

_SURRENDER GWEN! GIVE ME BACK MY SLIPPERS!_

The message read before Morgana flew off into the distance. Despite the fact she had gone the people were still panicked. They all lived in fear of Morgana and relied upon the Wizard for protection. The entire crowd seemed to turn and stare at Gwen as Arthur, Gwaine and Elyan stood beside her protectively.

"We need to find the Wizard as soon as we can." Gwaine stated and they nodded in agreement as Leon calmed down the townspeople.

"Don't worry, the Wizard has it all under control." Leon claimed before turning back to Gwen and the men. "I'm sorry but the Wizard can't see you if he's busy defending us from Morgana."

"But I need to see the Wizard." Gwen claimed, besides, whoever this Wizard was he wasn't exactly rushing to stop Morgana from writing threats in the sky was he?

"Besides she's Gwen," Arthur offered up and Leon looked back at Gwen once more, taking in the ruby slippers as well.

"Morgana's Gwen? Of course, this way." Leon instructed as he led them into the castle grounds and into the courtyard. When they reached the base of the stairs leading into the majestic shining palace, Leon told them to wait as he went inside and spoke to the Wizard. As he climbed up the steps the four friends turned excitedly to one another. They were here and in a matter of minutes they would see the Wizard and get what they needed.

"I'll get my brain soon," Gwaine grinned, wondering what he could do with his brain because he literally had no idea.

"And my heart," Arthur said, smiling at Gwen.

"And my courage," Elyan nodded proudly.

"I'll be able to go home," Gwen said a little sadly as she remembered that it wouldn't really be home that she was returning to. Ealdor was nice but it wasn't Camelot and being here in this version of Camelot with alternate versions of her friends was only serving to increase her homesickness for the real Camelot and the real Elyan, Gwaine, Leon and Arthur. A few minutes later Leon walked back down the stairs and looked at them apologetically.

"I'm sorry but the Wizard says he's too busy to see you right now. I'm afraid you'll have to leave." Leon said.


	6. Chapter 6

"What?!" the four of them exclaim at Leon who looked back at them apologetically.

"We've come all this way to seek out the Wizard, avoiding death at Morgana's hand and he won't even see us!" Arthur shouted, whoever this wizard was, he was about to get very up close and personal with Arthur's axe.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do. Orders are orders." Leon apologised as he shut the door. The men hung their heads, their anger giving way to disappointment. They had gotten their hopes up and for what? Nothing.

"What are we going to do now?" Elyan asked. They couldn't very well leave the Emerald City with Morgana out there but if they couldn't speak to the Wizard what could they do?

"I say we go in there and give that wizard a piece of our minds." Gwaine claimed.

"Except you don't have a piece or any mind to give." Arthur reminded and beside them Gwen sat down on the steps and removed her goggles in an attempt to hold back tears.

"Just forget it, the wizard won't see us. This whole thing was a waste of time anyway. It's not like I'll be going back to my real home anyway." Gwen said as she rubbed her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears from welling up.

"What do you mean 'real home'?" Elyan asked as Gwen hung her head. Aithusa jumped into her lap and curled up to try and offer her comfort.

"I was originally from Camelot and I loved it. It's where I was born and raised, my friends and family were there and it was my real home. In Camelot I had it all, a brother, amazing friends and the only man I ever truly loved." Gwen paused as tears began to snake down her cheeks and behind them the door opened a crack. "And I threw it all away. I didn't mean to but I made a mistake. A stupid mistake which caused me anything. And – and I just want to go back to Camelot. Not Ealdor. Camelot. But I can't."

"Why can't you go back?" Gwaine asked.

"Because I didn't make a mistake, I committed treason and I was exiled. If I ever go back to Camelot, I'll be killed. I just want to see them all again and tell them that I'm sorry, that I never wanted or meant to hurt any of them and that I love them all so much." Gwen said as she broke down and buried her head in her hands as all the pent up emotions she had had buried within her ever since she was exiled burst out of her.

In an instant all three men, Gwaine, Elyan and Arthur had their arms around Gwen and were hugging and comforting her.

"Don't cry Gwen," Elyan said.

"Yeah, if the Wizard won't send you back then you can stay in Oz with us." Gwaine offered and Arthur reached over and gently wiped Gwen's face who shivered at the cold feel of the metal on her face.

"We're your friends Gwen and no matter what, we'll make it through this. Together." Arthur promised and while Gwen was touched by their words, she knew it wasn't the same. However it would do.

"Thanks, you really are the best friends I could hope for. You all remind me of my old friends. I miss them so much it actually hurts me. Right here." Gwen said as she placed a hand over her heart.

"You can come in,"

They all turned to see Leon standing in the doorway, tears running down his own face due to Gwen's heart-breaking explanation of her exile and homesickness. Before he could change his mind, the four got up and entered into the castle. Leon gave them instructions before walking off blowing his nose. Gwen wiped her eyes and led the way through the castle. Leon's directions seemed to have them heading for what, in her Camelot, would have been the great hall. As they reached the doors, the four of them looked at each other supportively and pushed open the doors and stepped into the room.

The room was large and almost empty save for the throne and a large seeing crystal. As the friends walked into the room there was a loud bang as one of the side doors opened and they stared at the newcomer. The newcomer was an old man with long white hair and a beard, he was stooped slightly with age but there was a sort of spring in his step as he walked into the room and scowled at the sight of the four strangers and dragon who had intruded.

"Who are you?" the old man demanded.

"My name's Gwen and this is-" Gwen began but the old man cut across her.

"I know who you are silly girl! It was a rhetorical question! I know who you are and what you all want; I am the great and powerful Emrys, the Wizard of Oz himself! I see and know everything that happens in this land!" The wizard, Emrys claimed as he approached the group and began sizing them up. As they made eye contact, Gwen's brow furrowed slightly.

There was something very familiar about this Emrys…

"You Scarecrow, you seek a brain don't you?" Emrys demanded and Gwaine nodded his head and before he answered, Emrys moved onwards.

"And you Tin Man, you want a heart don't you? And you Lion, it's courage you seek isn't it?" Elyan nodded and Arthur looked at Emrys, clearly getting annoyed with the old man. Emrys looked at them and looked at Gwen. "As for you young lady, you want to go home don't you?"

"Yes, can you give us what we want, what we need I mean." Gwen requested and Emrys looked at the group and began muttering under his breath before the old man looked at them again.

"I _can_ give you what you want but whether or not I _will_ is a whole other story. You don't get something for nothing and I need you to do something for me in return." Emrys explained.

"What do we have to do?" Elyan asked bravely and Emrys gave them a smile that clearly told them what whatever he wanted them to do wouldn't be fun and most likely very dangerous. Trolling old git.

"I want you to kill Morgana the Wicked Witch of the West." Emrys ordered.

"What?!" Gwen, Arthur, Gwaine and Elyan shouted and Aithusa breathed fire in protest. Emrys stamped on his smouldering robe and shot the baby dragon a scolding look before looking back to Gwen and the men.

"Are you serious? She'll kill us first!" Arthur shouted. "She's been baying for Gwen's blood ever since she got to Oz and you just want to send her straight to Morgana's clutches? What sort of all-knowing, all-powerful wizard are you?" Gwen smiled at Arthur, touched by his protectiveness before looking at Emrys seriously as Gwaine said what she was thinking.

"Yeah Arthur's right. If you're so powerful, why haven't you killed her yet?" Gwaine asked.

"There is some history between myself and the witch… which is none of your business! Now go! If you kill the witch and give me her broomstick as proof of her death then I shall give you what you ask me for." Emrys ordered.

Gwen and the men looked at each other and Elyan led their departure by legging it from the room as fast as he could. The others ran after him and regrouped outside the castle. They looked at each other as they realised of the severity of what Emrys had asked them to do. They had to do the impossible; they had to go westwards, find Morgana's hideaway, kill her and bring back her broomstick to Oz. All without her finding and killing them first.

No pressure then.

Gwen shook her head, she really wasn't happy with the idea of having to kill Morgana, even if it was an evil murderous witch much like the one she left behind in Camelot and not the Morgana she had once been friends with. If this was Camelot then it would have been a case of kill or be killed. Moreover with Morgana trying to kill them, if they did duel and by some miracle they won, then it was an act of self-defence. It wasn't murder really, was it? It wasn't the Morgana Gwen knew either, it didn't make it right but there was some sort of justification in the act. Wasn't there? The bottom line was, this wasn't her world, it wasn't where she belonged and in order to get back to her world and where she did belong, they had to do this. The ends justified the means. Gwen took a breath and collected Aithusa into her arms before looking at the men and steeling herself. This wasn't Camelot, it wasn't Morgana, they would do this.

"All right men, let's go." Gwen said and she led the way across the courtyard and through the Emerald City towards the gates. Already word had somehow spread about their mission and as they made their way through the town, people called out cries of 'good luck' and a few of 'nice knowing you' could also be heard. As they reached the gates which were swung open for them, the group prepared themselves and stepped through the gateway, out of the protection of the kingdom and back towards the woods where they began walking westwards.

"So that foolish girl and her friends think they can kill me? Ha! We'll see about that!" Morgana exclaimed as she stepped back from her crystal and strode of the room and down the passageway to where she had kept her prize pets, a trio of winged monkeys. Morgana unleashed them from their cages and the monkeys placed themselves on the edge of the window and awaited their orders.

"Find me that girl with the ruby slippers and bring her to me. Alive! You can kill the others but you bring her to me alive is that understood!" Morgana demanded. The monkeys chattered and she smirked at them and threw open the window.

"Now fly my pretties! Fly! Fly!" Morgana yelled as the winged monkeys took flight, soaring out of the fortress window and towards the woods. Morgana watched them go and smirked to herself. If Gwen wanted to play this game, then so be it.

**AN: Could anyone else imagine Morgana with an army of winged monkeys or is it just me? Just asking. **


	7. Chapter 7

As the group of five walked further and further westwards into the woods they spotted a sign nailed to a tree which Elyan read aloud to them.

'_Danger! Morgana's castle four miles. I'd turn back if I were you.'_ Elyan read and looked at the others. Gwen looked determined to continue and Arthur and Gwaine looked at the lion bracingly.

"Don't be such a coward, we need to keep going." Arthur said and he led the way into the woods. As they walked, Gwaine let out a yell as a pair of weird winged creatures grabbed him. While one rose with him into the air, the other began clawing out his stuffing.

"Gwaine!" Arthur yelled as he raised his axe but there were dozens of the winged creatures. Arthur began swinging and slashing his axe around in an attempt to ward them off. "Elyan, take Gwen and Aithusa and get them to safety! I can hold them off!"

Elyan grabbed Gwen's hand and they attempted to run. However a pair of winged monkeys grabbed them both, wrenching them apart. Gwen kept a tight grip on Aithusa and twisted her body around to see the ground flash underneath them as the monkey flew westwards with her. The other monkeys were following suit and within moments a large, dark fortress rose out of the mountainside and it was on the topmost balcony that the monkey carrying Gwen dropped her and Aithusa unceremoniously onto the floor. Gwen turned to get a look at the winged creature and despite her fear, the second she set eyes on that particular winged monkey; she had to fight the urge not to laugh. Especially as the monkey let out a loud chattering noise.

"Agravaine?" Gwen asked, _'Of course, Morgana's mindless minion.'_ Gwen thought to herself before she looked around. The room was lit by some candles and there were several books as well as what appeared to be potion ingredients and various powders and in the centre of the room was a massive glass ball filled with what appeared to be dark smoke. Gwen gingerly approached the massive ball when the door opened and Morgana entered the room.

"Ah Gwen, how nice of you to drop in. now we can do this the easy way. Hand over the slippers and nobody gets hurt." Morgana commented as she stalked over Gwen who went into a protective stance. Gone were the days Morgana pushed her around, she was not going to give the witch what she wanted.

"Believe me I would but Nimueh told me that I was to keep them on at all times." Gwen replied. Besides the red would clash horribly with Morgana's green skin and black dress combination whereas they complimented the gingham dress she was wearing quite nicely. Hey she was seamstress and she knew a thing or two about fashion.

"Well then we'll just have to do this the hard way." Morgana said as she used a spell to bind Gwen in place while she attempted to remove the shoes. As she touched them, the ruby shoes suddenly shocked her and Morgana jumped back, causing her focus to break and the spell binding Gwen to break. Gwen made a run for the door but Agravaine jumped in her way and grabbed Aithusa before handing the dragon to Morgana. "I forgot the ruby slippers can only be removed when you're dead. Well that won't be too hard to fix. However given that you killed my sister I think a more painful death is what you deserve."

"I'm not afraid of you Morgana. Let Aithusa and I go and we'll leave you in peace." Gwen offered as Aithusa suddenly bit Morgana's hands before he flew up and towards the window. As Morgana let out an angry yell, Gwen ran to the window. "Go Aithusa! Find the others!"

"That little brat! That is enough of this foolishness. I am sorting you out once and for all and I know exactly the sort of tortuous death you deserve my pretty!" Morgana exclaimed before she picked up a large hourglass that was filled with sand and set it onto the table. "When these sands run out I'll be back with your doom! Enjoy your last hour of life dear Gwen!" Morgana said with a loud cackle as she swept out of the room with Agravaine in tow.

Gwen ran to the door but it was locked, she turned back towards the balcony but there were no vines or ways she could climb down. Gwen sank to the floor and attempted to puzzle out what she could do. There had to be some way out of here.

Meanwhile Elyan and Arthur were finishing re-stuffing Gwaine with straw. As soon as the scarecrow could stand, Arthur looked at his friends and assumed control. "We need to find Gwen before it's too late." Arthur insisted.

"This way, come on." Elyan said and the three men ran as quickly as they could through the forest until the witch's fortress came into sight. As they got their breaths back, the men looked at the castle. It was heavily surrounded by guards and more winged monkeys were flying round the towers and battlements, ensuring that nobody could get in or out. That was, of course, saving for the little white dragon that flew towards them and landed clumsily onto the ground.

"Aithusa, where's Gwen?" Gwaine asked and the dragon screeched and turned his head in the direction of the tallest tower. Gwaine nodded and looked over the rocks at the guards. "I have an idea, come on."

The three of them waited for the guards to pass before grabbing the last three guards, quickly roughing them up and stealing their uniforms and weapons in order to infiltrate the fortress. Once they were inside, the men began trying to find their way up to the tallest tower where Gwen was being held prisoner.

Gwen slammed her shoulder into the door, trying to force the wood to yield and let her out and receiving a painful ache in response. Gwen sank to the floor and stared at the large crystal ball. As she stared, the smoke began to clear and images appeared. Gwen got up and approached the crystal ball as the image focused.

_It was all of the knights, Arthur and Merlin. The majority of them were swapping jokes and trying to have a bit of banter with each other however Arthur and Elyan were remaining quiet. The knights stopped and looked at their friends._

"_Are you all right?" Leon asked and Elyan shrugged in an attempt to look nonchalant._

"_Fine, I'm just thinking about," Elyan trailed off and glanced at Arthur as Percival clapped him on the shoulder._

"_We know mate," Percival said._

"_Yeah we all miss her too." Gwaine said and behind them, Merlin approached Arthur._

"_I know you miss her too." Merlin said and Arthur didn't speak but instead glanced at the other knights and briefly nodded before he swept out of the room._

"I miss you all so much. I wish I could see you all again. Oh Arthur, Elyan, Merlin," Gwen sighed before the image shifted. Gwen jumped backwards as Morgana laughed mockingly at her.

"'_Oh Arthur, Elyan, Merlin, I miss you all'._ Well isn't that just too bad! Time is running out for you my dear! Soon you will pay for what you did to my sister and for stealing my slippers!" Morgana claimed as the image faded and the smoke turned to black again.

Gwen got to her feet and looked around the room. If Morgana wanted to try and kill her, then she wouldn't give up without a fight. Gwen began rummaging round trying to find something that could have been used as a makeshift weapon before picking up a large brass candlestick. The candlestick was heavy in her hand and Gwen moved beside the door. If she could whack Morgana over the head with it when she came back and made her escape, then she would be all right. As Gwen stood by the door, she raised the candlestick at the sound of echoing footsteps coming down the corridor and she looked at the hourglass which was almost empty.

"It's here," she heard a male voice say before there were three different sets of knocks pounding at the door. "Gwen! Are you in there?"

"I'm in here but it's locked. I can't get out!" Gwen replied. On the other side of the door, Arthur looked at Elyan and Gwaine before he remembered his axe which was attached to his belt.

"Stand away from the door Gwen!" Arthur called and Gwen moved back as Arthur began smashing the door with his axe causing the wood to splinter and the door to come crashing down. Gwen stepped over the fallen, broken door and into quick hugs from the men before Aithusa drifted into her hold once more. The sound of the door crashing had echoed off the walls and they could hear the sound of the guards coming to get them.

"I think they know we're here." Gwaine stated.

"Let's not stick around and find out." Gwen replied and they began running back down the stairs and towards the doors to freedom. As they reached the bottom of a staircase, they were surrounded by guards and Morgana appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Leaving so soon are we? I guess I'll kill all five of you know. The last one to die will see her friends go before her. And her little dragon too!" Morgana exclaimed as she made her way down the stairs, broomstick in hand and evil in her eyes as she looked at Gwaine and raised her broomstick to ignite the twig tail from some of the candles hanging from the ceiling and aiming it at Gwaine. The group as one moved backwards from the fire and as she did so, Gwen's foot hit off a bucket. However before she could question just why a bucket was sitting there, Morgana had lit Gwaine's sleeve on fire and Gwen reacted instinctively. Grabbing the bucket, Gwen flung its contents at both Gwaine and Morgana, successfully dousing the flames on Gwaine's sleeve and soaking Morgana's head and body.

They all stared as Morgana let out a bloodcurdling scream and appeared to be shrinking, no, melting into the floor. None of them knew what to do or how to even stop it as Morgana melted before their eyes, screeching like a banshee as she did so.

"Look what you've done! I'm melting! Melting! Oh what a world, what a world! Who could have thought a sweet girl like you could ruin my beautiful wickedness!" Morgana claimed as she melted away. All that remained was an eerie green puddle, a heap of black clothing and Morgana's broomstick. For a moment there was total silence as Gwen stared at what remained of Morgana and the now-empty bucket that was in her hands before two of the guards approached her. As they neared and removed their helmets, Gwen was admittedly surprised to see Percival and Lancelot smiling at her.

"You did it! You killed her!" Percival said with a grin.

"I swear I didn't mean to but Gwaine was on fire and honestly, I didn't think she would melt!" Gwen replied truthfully. She genuinely did not expect Morgana to melt.

"Don't worry, you've freed us all. She's been keeping us prisoner here for years, forcing us to work as her slaves. Now we're free thanks to you." Lancelot beamed at Gwen as the guards began cheering for her.

"That's great but we need to be getting back to the Wizard, remember?" Arthur stated and Gwen nodded before turning back to the two guards.

"That's right; could we have her broomstick to give to Emrys as proof of her death?" Gwen asked and Percival handed over the slightly smouldering broomstick.

"Sure, it's the least we can do for you." Percival replied and Gwen smiled at the others. Now that Morgana was dead, Emrys had to uphold his end of the deal and give them what they had asked him for.

"Come on; let's go back to the Emerald City." Gwen said and they made their way out of the castle and back towards the Emerald City.

**AN: it feels so weird not having any Merlin to watch on Saturday nights now and with no Doctor Who, I feel at risk of possibly developing a… a… social life! *dramatic music* The next chapter should either be the last or second last if I add an epilogue or finish it in one. Thanks again for your continued support. Everybody now, '**_**ding dong the witch is dead…**_**' **


	8. Chapter 8

The walk back to the Emerald City seemed far shorter than the journey to Morgana's fortress. The euphoria of victory, the lack of terror and the anticipation of receiving their heart's desire meant that the group of friends were making great timing on their return to Emrys. Before long, Gwaine spotted the green glimmer of the city through the forest and he turned excitedly to his friends.

"We're almost there!" Gwaine called. "I'll have my brain yet!"

"And I'll have my heart." Arthur smiled.

"And I'll finally find my courage." Elyan grinned and they looked at Gwen who was holding onto Morgana's broomstick in her hands as though it were made of glass, Aithusa sitting on her shoulders like a scaly scarf.

"Yes, I can go home too." Gwen added, more wistfully than excitedly. She wouldn't really be going home, but she would be closer to home in Ealdor than Oz so she supposed it wouldn't be that bad. Gwen smiled at the men and they picked up the pace, all but running to hammer on the gates for Leon to let them in in order to present Emrys with Morgana's broomstick, the price he had demanded they pay.

As they entered the throne room where they had first met Emrys, the old man was standing on the platform and looked surprised to see them as the group stood before him and placed the broomstick onto the floor.

"Morgana is dead, here is your proof." Gwen said and Emrys picked up the broomstick to examine it carefully to determine its authenticity.

"How did you kill her?" Emrys asked.

"I threw a bucket of water over her. It was an accident; she was trying to kill Gwaine." Gwen replied and Emrys nodded his aged head.

"Death by liquidifcation, well done, you have held up your side of the deal. As for your rewards, well I might just have to think about it a while longer." Emrys claimed as he turned away. "Come back tomorrow."

"What?" the four of them shouted crossly. After all they had been through, endured and risked their lives to kill Morgana and give Emrys this broomstick, he was refusing to uphold his side of the deal? There was nothing for him to consider, their deal had been fair and they had upheld their half therefore the least Emrys could do was return the courtesy.

"I said for you to come back tomorrow!" Emrys exclaimed as a hand flew to his face. "Now go. Now!"

Gwen, Arthur, Gwaine and Elyan refused to move and instead stared at Emrys who turned to run for the door. Arthur however reached the door and held out his axe, preventing Emrys from escaping. Emrys turned and they all watched as his beard began retracting into his chin, his lined face smoothed itself out; his hair shortened and turned jet black and within moments, Gwen was staring into yet another familiar face and she stepped forwards.

"Merlin?"

Merlin/Emrys looked at them all apologetically and nodded his head. "That was my name, long ago. Before I came to Oz, I had nothing. Nobody knew or cared about me and so I packed everything up and came here. The city back then had a series of constant problems and I knew how they could be solved but nobody was willing to listen to someone young like me. I had always been good at potion making, so I concocted a potion that aged me, giving me the appearance of a wise old man. Once their problems had been solved, they viewed me as a miracle worker, a wizard and came seeking advice and counsel over everything, which I did."

"You're a liar and a fraud." Elyan claimed.

"No, I just never told them the full story. They never asked, I never told and everyone was happy. Don't think so little of me. If you keep my secret, I will help you with what you need. Our circumstances really are not so different. I sought to better myself here as did you." Merlin explained.

"So you would rather keep lying to the people." Gwaine claimed.

"I never told them any lies. However I think the time has come to be honest. I have run from the truth for so long, indeed I think it is time to finally face it." Merlin stated before smiling at the group before him. "So what do you say we give you all that you need?"

"And you tell the truth," Arthur bargained and Merlin nodded.

"Indeed I shall. Now Gwaine, you require a brain don't you?" Merlin asked and Gwaine nodded.

"I think I do." Gwaine replied and Merlin was thoughtful for a moment before rummaging and producing a scroll of parchment to give to Gwaine.

"You mistake your lack of intelligence for your intelligence itself; you have a sharp mind which allows you to comprehend a situation before you even realise you have. This will be proof of your mind as it makes you my official advisor and you can offer me guidance and help when I need it." Merlin explained and Gwaine grinned, so his idiocy was genius. Who would have guessed?

Merlin turned to Arthur and tapped his hollow chest. "You think that this echo means you lack a physical heart but my good metal man, what is a physical heart used for but to pump blood around the body? If you have no blood, you have no need of a physical heart." Merlin explained and Arthur frowned.

"So you can't help me?" Arthur asked and Merlin shook his head with a smile.

"No, that's not what I said. I cannot give you a physical heart but this medal of valour will allow everyone to know that you have an emotional heart. Your loyalty and support for your friends is proof that you do care about people and can understand the concept of love. you just believe your lack of a physical heart equates to a lack of an emotional heart when in reality, they are two separate things." Merlin explained as he placed the medal onto Arthur's chest. Arthur regarded the medal and smiled as he reached over and squeezed Gwen's hand. Gwen returned the smile and squeezed the metal hand as best she could back again as Merlin produced a sword and turned to Elyan.

"Now you Elyan, you fear that you have no courage. However you have been able to put aside your fear for the greater good. That isn't just courage, it's also wisdom; two such values are vital for any great warrior or knight. Therefore I am acknowledging your courage to overcome your fears and adversity by making you a knight of Oz. Please kneel." Merlin said as Elyan knelt down. Merlin tapped the sword on Elyan's shoulders before handing him the sword. "Arise Sir Elyan."

Elyan stood up and admired the sword. The three men admired their gifts from Merlin who turned to Gwen who offered him a small smile. "I know you haven't got anything like that to help me. Do you?"

"Actually, you have had the ability to return home all along." Merlin replied and the men stopped their admiration and looked at Merlin confused. However their confusion was nothing compared to Gwen's. If she had the ability to go home all along, why was she still here then? It didn't make sense.

"I don't understand." Gwen replied and Merlin smiled at her.

"Look around you, what do you see?" Merlin asked.

"I see people who look just like my friends and family from home, but you're not them. You can't be them. You helped me when I needed help, offered support, guidance and friendship which made me feel like I was at home even when I wasn't." Gwen replied and then she understood. "Because it doesn't matter where I go in live, it doesn't matter where I live or who I meet because if I ever want to go home, I can just remember the people and place I love and then I'm already home."

"Exactly," Merlin nodded.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Gwaine mused and Arthur and Elyan nodded; they could have felt it in their hearts or been brave enough to consider that aspect of belief. By not physically being at home, she could still be home emotionally.

"However," Merlin said. "If you do wish to return home again, it's very easily done. all you have to do is click the heels of those ruby shoes together three times and say '_there's no place like home.'_"

Gwen looked down at the shoes, was it all really so simple? If she physically returned to Ealdor but carried the love and memories she had for Arthur, Elyan, Merlin and the knights then in a way she would still be at home in Camelot. She wouldn't be there physically but she would still be home. Gwen looked up and hugged Merlin tightly.

"Thank you Merlin," Gwen smiled.

"Good luck Gwen, I'll be seeing you again very soon." Merlin claimed with a playful twinkle in his eyes as Gwen hugged the lion version of her brother tightly.

"I'll miss you Elyan, you always have been the bravest person I ever met." Gwen said, thinking not just of this Elyan but also her Elyan. Elyan hugged her back just as tightly.

"You're even braver than me." Elyan claimed as Gwen turned to Arthur and hugged him tightly.

"I'll never forget you Arthur or your loving, kind heart." Gwen claimed as Arthur's metal arms hugged her back and he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I think I do have a heart because it's breaking." Arthur claimed and Gwen stood slightly on tiptoe to kiss his cheek before turning to Gwaine who looked a bit teary-eyed.

"You're not going to forget me either, are you?" Gwaine asked as he and Gwen hugged each other.

"Oh Gwaine, nobody could ever forget you." Gwen replied as she stepped back and took a deep breath. Here went nothing. Gwen closed her eyes and clicked her shoes together three times and after each time she said those five words that had been the lesson she had learnt over her journey and time in Oz.

"There's no place like home."

Gwen sat up and felt a painful ache on the side of her head. As she raised her arm to touch the bump, she looked around. She was on the floor of the old house she had taken shelter in from the storm. Only everything looked exactly the same as it had before everything had gone dark and there was no sign of little Aithusa. Gwen got to her feet and looked down at her clothes. The blue and white checked dress was now her floor length light purple dress and as she raised the skirt, she saw her old, worn and slightly muddy brown shoes were back on her feet again. Gwen approached the door, slowly pushed it open and stepped outside. She was back in the forest just outside Ealdor; there was no sign of the Munchkin village or a yellow brick road. Everything was just plain and ordinary. Had it all been a dream?

Gwen walked back to Ealdor, meeting with a worried Hunith and after reassuring her that she was all right, Gwen changed from her dress and paused before putting on her trousers and white shirt. She wasn't sure why but she had the strangest feeling that something would happen either today or tonight and for good measure she pulled out her sword from her belongings. Just in case. Something told her that something terrible had happened in Camelot and she wanted to be ready. Indeed night had fallen when Merlin along with a strange man and woman who were carrying an unconscious Arthur arrived in Ealdor seeking Hunith and Gwen's help. It looked like Gwen would be going home after all.

After the battle was won, Morgana defeated, Gwen's exile repealed and she was reunited with the knights and Merlin and re-engaged to Arthur once more, Gwen walked about the castle, getting a feel for the old kingdom before stopping at a window to stare outside at the courtyard and town beyond.

"Guinevere, what are you doing?"

Gwen turned at the sound of Arthur's voice, he, Merlin and the knights were standing a few feet away and walked towards her. Gwen smiled at her family and looked back out the window. "I was just thinking," Gwen replied.

"About what?" Merlin asked and Gwen's smile widened as she looked at the men. Her friends, her family, her brothers and husband who were standing together in the place where they all truly belonged.

"That there really is no place like home."


End file.
